one shots of harry potter
by DeschenesB
Summary: one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**One shot's of Harry Potter and the girls from the books and movies.**

First up will be Fleur Delacour.

Second will be Hermione Granger.

Third will be Cho Chang.

Fourth will be Nymphadora Tonks.

Fifth will be Ginny weasley.

Their might be more one shots I'll see what I can come up with.


	2. Chapter 2

It was night time about three hours since the second task of the tri-wizard tournament and Harry potter was walking the halls of Hogwarts thinking about how his friends and the whole school kept betraying him and then making him a hero again. Frankly he was sick of it and thought that when this tournament was over he should look for other schools or at least a private teacher so he could learn in piece. So lost in his thoughts that he was completely caught off guard when a hand came out of an open door to an empty class room and pulled him inside. Pulling out his wand getting ready to attack whoever it was that ambushed him, He was surprised when he heard a voice in a French accent that could only belong to Fleur Delacour the French champion.

"Hi Harry there's no need for your wand I swear on my magic that I'm not here to hurt you, in fact I think you'll like what I'm here for." Said the French champion Fleur.

"Fleur what can I do for you and can you come out into the light so I could see you?" Harry asks.

"Okay Harry I'll come into the light but you will let me explain why I'm here yes." Fleur asked.

"Sure Fleur I promise." Said Harry.

Fleur walks out of the shadows into the light and Harry feels his breath catch in his throat at what Fleur is wearing. For infront of him is the most beautiful women he has ever seen, silver hair running down her back in a pony tail. Blue eyes glowed with a fire hot passion, curved hips, D-cups, a big nice and round ass and a see through silver nightgown. He could actually see her pinks moist and juicy pussy lips through her gown which were completely shaved with no hair at all.

"F-Fleur! W-what are you wearing?" Harry asks with a stutter while he feels his pants tighten in a certain spot.

"Well Harry I have been thinking a I wanted to reward you for saving my sister." Fleur tells him.

"That's fine Fleur I don't need a reward." Harry says while Fleur moves closer to him.

" Ah but Harry I want to give you a reward, don't you know it's rude to say no to a lady." Fleur asks while putting a hand down his pants and boxers to slowly jerk him off.

"Um sure I'll just go with it." Harry says with awe in his voice not able to believe that this beautiful girl was giving him a hand job.

"Good now lets take off all your cloths and get started." Fleur says while pulling the botton open on his pants and pulling them down to his knees as well as his boxers. And exposing his ten inch hard cock to the world, Fleur gets on her knees and blows on his cock with her breath making Harry's heart speed up. Once Harry's shirt is off Fleur puts the tip of his cock into her mouth and licks his piss hole, while jerking off the shaft of his penis. Fleur licked her tongue up and down his cock feeling every throb and every twitch, while thinking that she must have this perfect dick down her throat.

"Damn," Harry breathed after Fleur stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around him as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth on his cock went deep into her throat.

"She's so good, so hot,"Harry breathed to himself, when he grabbed her hair in his hands and pushed her down, so her lips pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat. He felt his sexual awakening increase when Fleur rocked back and forth, going down on him like a pro. Fleur kept her pace a steady one, she wanted Harry's blowjob to be a memorable one. She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, before looking up at him.

Harry felt his balls size up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with Fleur's hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. The woman rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Fleur's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Harry...pleasure me, please," Fleur stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning and Harry peeled her nightgown off of her legs.

Harry looked at her smooth sex appraising, with juicy lips that beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, he must be inside that pinnacle of womanhood now but he could tell that he had to taste her first.

Fleur breathed heavier as she felt Harry's hands on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up and rubbed against her clit sending a surge of pleasure through her body. His mouth found her and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Harry tasted Fleur's taste and continued to lick and suck on her pussy lips, making sure to hit the spots that made her moan the loudest over and over again. The taste of her pussy made him rock hard again and he couldn't wait to fuck her. Fleur's pussy clenched as Harry worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her.

"So wet, and so good." Fleur exclaimed while she played with her nipples.

Harry did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The silver haired witch grabbed Harry's hair and pushed him in further. In no time flat, he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Fleur's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more," Harry stated as he pulled her onto his lap poking her pussy lips with his rock hard cock. She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up. She came down onto his cock which filled her pussy up all the way, and started to move up and down slowly ridding him before speeding up.

"Yes, so good," Harry grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she worked up a bit of a tempo riding him. "You're so tight, so wet."

"This pussy belongs to you master," Fleur stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Harry thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

"yes," Fleur panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Harry rocked her with his cock. She got far more than she could ever hope from this and she loved it. "More, pound me!"

Harry pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards. He used leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Fleur wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, so good," Harry breathed as he cupped his hands around her.

Fleur panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much she could take and Harry gained a lot of momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to essentially jelly.

Finally Harry was nearing his end, with one more and a deeper thrust he came deep inside her causing her to orgasm once more and screaming out. Harry rested on his back with Fleur on his chest.

"Harry I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Fleur said into his chest.

"Yeah I think so too."


	3. Chapter 3

It was night time and an hour after the DA meeting and Harry was waiting for Hermione to finish up with what ever it was she was doing in the come and go room. After waiting twenty minutes Harry had enough and decided to see what was taking her so long. When he entered the room he found what looked like a girls shower room with bathroom stalls and open shower areas. Looking into the shower area Harry spotted something that took his breath away, ther taking a shower was Hermione who was rinsing the soap off her body. After standing there for a couple of seconds staring at her in shock, Harry noticed his trouser pants seemed to get tighter.

Deciding to take his cloths off and join Hermione in the shower he got undressed, once fully unclothed he walked up behind Hermione completely naked and cleared his throat catching her attention.

"W-What! Harry what are you doing here," Hermione yells. While trying and failing to cover up her body.

"well, I have been waiting for you outside when I decided to come in here and get you. But imagen my surprise when I discover you showering, so I thought why don't I join you." He says while coming up to Hermione and bending down to kiss her on the lips. Moaing into the kiss Hermione throws her arms around him and hugs him while kissing him.

Pulling away Harry says to her, "why don't we turn this place into a bedroom and have some fun."

"Okay," Hermione whispers to him.

Quickly concertraiting Harry turns the room into a bed room and moves Hermione onto the bed forcing her on her back and spreading her legs for him. Harry worked his way down from her neck to her pussy with his mouth, once at her pussy he started to lick, kiss, and suck on her lips. Each kiss, lick, and suck brought fire to her body.

'Harry" Hermione breathed out.

Harry licked the inside of Hermione which caused her to buck her hips more and more. Hermione felt her thighs get grabbed as Harry worked his tongue deeper and deeper into her pussy. Hermione screamed as Harry's tongue did things to her that she thought were impossible, The dark haired wizard delved his tongue deep between her pussy lips, licking and suckling at them. His tongue delved even deeper than ever before and these actions caused the her to cum onto Harry's face.

"Harry, I need you in me," Hermione moaned out.

"So good, I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry told her.

Hermione felt herself get extremely excited about that possibility. Her walls clenched at the thought of him being inside her, ravishing her, fucking her brains out like he promised. Her walls moistened and both sets of lips hungered for his meet.

Hermione was hoisted up and plunged with his cock pushing between her walls. The woman closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as he stretched her out.

"Yes," Hermione moaned as she felt her nipples stiffen and Harry captured one into his mouth.

Harry's mouth latched on her nipple, suckling her like a nursing babe as her hips worked around his probing penis. The bushy haired women was going to ride him into the ground. Her walls tightened around him and Harry grabbed her around the ass.

His dick speared into her body and Hermione moaned hungrily as she felt her walls stretch out.

Hermione kept riding him up and down, she was riding him hard as Harry played with her breasts. Harry explored every nook and cranny of Hermione's body as he fucked her. She bounced higher and higher on his cock moaning out as her orgasm approached.

"Harder, Harder," she screamed out in orgasm.

"Oh god I'm cumming." Harry moaned.

For a while they just laid there basking in there orgasm and held on to each other, After a couple of seconds just lying there they got up and looked at each other.

"We should do this again sometime," Hermione told Harry.

"Agreed," Harry said before leaving the come and go room.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter was walking to his dorm room after his meeting with Dumbledore where he was told of the prophecy that was responsible for the deaths of his family and the reason for why he was forced to live with his aunt and uncle. Angry that Dumbledore believed a prophecy from that fraud Harry had stormed out of the head masters office convinced that Dumbledore had lost his mind. Even if the prophecy was real why hasn't he trained me so that I could beat the dork lord. It's almost as if he wants me to die, stopping at that thought Harry decided to think about it all latter.

"Hey Harry wait up I need to talk to you," a female voice called out from behind him.

Turning around Harry saw Cho Chang running down the hall towards him looking at her He asked, "What can I do for you Cho?"

"I wanted to catch up to you and say how sorry I was about Mariette selling the group out to Umbitch." Cho explained.

"Its fine Cho it wasn't your fault that she betrayed us." Harry said.

"I know that but still I feel as if it was all my fault." Cho said. " So I heard what happened at the ministry of magic, I wanted to say I'm sorry that you lost your godfather and that if you need someone to talk too I'll be here for you."

"Thanks I'm just going to go to my dorm room to lay down because I'm tired and sore from battle." Harry told Cho.

"I see come with me Harry I have something that will make you feel better." Cho said as she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside an empty class room and forced him to sit down on a chair.

"Just sit there and close your eyes Harry I'll be right back in a moment." Cho said.

Listening to what Cho said Harry just sat there on the chair and kept his eyes closed waiting for whatever it was Cho was going to do, Harry was about to open his eyes only for him to hear Cho walking back to him. Deciding to ask Cho what was going on harry stopped when he felt a blast of cold air run across his legs, penis and balls. Shocked at this Harry opened his eyes only to see Cho Chang a girl who he has been fantasizing about for two years swallow his cock into her mouth and proceed to give him a blowjob.

"W-What are you doing?" Harry asked.

Pulling her mouth off of Harry's cock Cho looked up into his eyes and says, "relax Harry and let me please you."

Without waiting for him to respond Cho slide Harry's now nine inch rock hard cock into her mouth and deep throats him causing Harry to moan out in pleasure. Bobbing her head up and down she sucked Harry's cock like it was a lollipop. Licking the underside Cho swirled her tongue around the tip as she sucked on his cock. After a couple of minutes Cho felt Harry's cock start to twitch and throb signaling he was near his orgasm. Moaning out Harry told Cho that he was about to cum causing her to speed up her sucking and shoved Harry's cock down her throat. Cumming in Cho's mouth Harry watched as she swallowed all of his cum.

Pulling off of Harry's cock and licking the cum off her lips Cho looked up and asked Harry," how was it?"

"It was great Cho but why did you just suck me off?" Harry asked.

"Well I used to do it for Cedric when he was feeling depressed and I have always wanted to do it to you." Cho said.

"Cool let me return the favor," Harry said. "Now get undressed."

"Okay Harry," Cho said as she pulled off her shirt and pants. Taking off her bra Harry got a look at her c-cup breasts and her pink nipples which were hard as a rock. Watching as Cho pulled her panties down Harry got a good look at her clean shaven juicy pink pussy lips. Walking up to Cho Harry kissed her on the lips with tongue, moving down he sucked on her neck before he moved to her breasts where he sucked on her nipples and bit on them softly with his teeth.

Pulling away from Cho's breasts Harry looked at her and said, "Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me."

Following what Harry told her Cho laid down on the floor and spread her legs open for him. Looking at her pussy Harry slipped a finger into her while he licked and kissed the lips of her pussy. Pulling out his finger Harry moved his face towards her pussy spreading her pussy lips open with his fingers Harry licked Cho from the top to the bottom of her pussy. After licking Cho for a bit Harry used his fingers to expose her clit. Once exposed he attached his mouth onto her clit and sucked on it for a couple minutes causing her to cry out in pleasure and cum all over his face. Moving away from her pussy Harry positioned his cock at her entrance and entered her.

Moaning out Cho told Harry, "No Harry don't I'm too sensitive."

"Sorry Cho but I want a go at your pussy," Harry said.

Moving his hips back and forth Harry humped Cho's pussy causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Grabbing onto Cho's legs Harry slammed into her and looked down at her to say, "Good god Cho you're so tight!"

"I know Harry I've only had sex twice before." Cho moaned out in between Harry's thrusts.

Pounding into Cho Harry felt her walls constrict and tighten around his cock as she came. Moaning out Harry pulled his cock out of Cho's pussy and stood above her when he came shooting his seed all over Cho's breasts, stomach, and face with his cum. Looking down at Cho Harry said, "You're a mess go get cleaned up then go to bed and maybe we will do this again sometime."

"Okay Harry I'll see you later," Cho said as she left the class room.

"Yeah, Yeah, see you later," Harry told her. Once she left Harry said to himself, "That was a very good fuck I might have to do her again."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was bored being stuck in his room for the past two days and was about to fall asleep when he heard something move downstairs. Knowing that his aunt and uncle were away with his cousin at a car show he decided to go see who was in the house. Grabbing his wand Harry went downstairs only to find three people in the living room.

"Hello Harry," Mad eye Moody said as he came over to great Harry followed by a pink haired woman who he never met before.

"Uhh… hello Made eye, Remus, and lady I never met before." Harry said.

"Hello," Remus and the pink haired woman said at the same time.

"Are you packed to leave for the summer?" Mad eye asked. The surprise look on Harry's face was all he needed to know. "Well you better hurry we don't have much time, Tonk's go with him and help him pack."

The young witch with pink hair now named Tonks followed Harry into his room. Even though he had no idea what was going on Harry could see that Tonks was a very beautiful woman. Whispering a spell that would make the room sound proof, Harry asked Tonks. "So do you know a spell to help me pack quickly?"

"Yes I do just learned it in fact. I don't think they know that yet." Tonks said as she did the spell and watched as all of Harry's things flew into his trunk. "There all packed."

"Yeah it is thank you," Harry said right next to Tonks. He was so close that Tonks could feel his hot breath down her neck. "Hey Tonks why don't you take off your clothes and we could have some fun before we go."

"Sure," Tonks said as she took off her pants and jacket leaving her in the nude as she was surprisingly wasn't wearing any panties.

"How nice you must have been expecting something like this to happen." Harry said.

"No I just don't like wearing any under clothes." Tonks told him.

"Very nice," Harry said after taking off his clothes exposing his rock hard nine inch cock. "Why don't you get on your knees and worship my cock."

Getting to her knees Tonks grabbed Harry's cock with her right hand and began to jerk him off while she licked and sucked on the head of his dick. Moving her hand away Tonks engulfed Harry's cock into her mouth licking the underside and slobbering all over his cock. Once his penis was wet enough Tonks pulled her mouth off of him and used her shape shifting ability to make her breasts an f-cup size and started to give him a tit job.

Looking up at Harry while giving moving her breasts up and down his cock Tonks asked him," Does this feel good Harry?"

"Oh yeah Tonks this is amazing," Harry said.

"Good," Tonks told Harry before she moved her mouth to the head of his cock and sucked on it while jerking him off with her breasts. After a while of jerking him off Tonks felt Harry's cock start to twitch and throb telling her that he was close to cumming. Speeding up her movements Tonks heard Harry moan out that he was cumming only to feel his seed shoot out of his cock and hit the back of her throat causing her to cough up his cum and spill it onto the floor between them.

"Tonks why did you do that for, If you didn't want to swallow my cum all you had to do is say so. I would have cum somewhere else." Harry said.

'Sorry Harry the force of your cum just surprised me is all." Tonks told him with an embarrassed smile.

"That's all right I guess," Harry said. "Now get on the bed and spread your legs so that I could return the favor."

"Okay Harry."

Once on the bed Tonks spread her legs for Harry showing off her shaved pink pussy lips. Looking at her pussy Harry laid down on the bed and licked around the lips of Tonks's pussy. Sliding his tongue inside her Harry ate Tonks out enjoying the sounds she was making. After a while of eating Tonks out Harry stopped and asked Tonks to make her clit bigger and longer. Nodding at Harry Tonks did as he asked and made her clit exactly three inches long extending from her pussy. Seeing this Harry nodded in satisfaction and engulfed her clit into his mouth and suckled on it. After a couple of minutes of this Tonks yelled out that she was cumming only for Harry to stick two fingers up into her pussy and finger her making her cum even faster and harder.

Licking Tonks's cum off of his face Harry looked at her and asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah I did but I don't think we will be able to continue anymore I'm to sensitive now." Tonks told Harry while breathing heavily.

"That's fine I'll just have to use your ass until you're ready," said Harry.

"What! I've never done anal before," Tonks said to Harry in worry.

"Relax I'll go slow now bend over and show me your ass." Harry demanded.

Doing as Harry demanded Tonks bent over the side of the bed and raised her ass into the air. Moving up behind her Harry used his wand to clean Tonks's ass as well as lubricate her for easy access. Spreading her ass cheeks apart Harry slide a finger into her and began to finger fuck her in order to get Tonks used to having her ass penetrated. Sliding a second and then a third finger into her ass once she got used to the first and second Harry continued finger fucking Tonks for a while before pulling his fingers out of her ass.

Getting Tonks's attention Harry asked her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready just do it already," said Tonks.

Entering her ass Harry groaned out at how tight she was, moaning out Harry slowly begins to thrust in and out of her. Picking up speed Harry hears Tonks start to moan as he thrusts inside her ass. Knowing that Tonks was getting pleasure from this as well Harry started pounding into her with reckless abandon. After a few minutes of pounding into Tonks's ass Harry felt his balls begin to tighten signaling that he was near his orgasm. Yelling out to Tonks that he was about to cum Harry sped up his thrusting and with one final thrust he emptied his balls in her ass as deep as he could.

Pulling out of Tonks Harry collapsed on the bed next to her and said, "I don't think I have the energy to keep going anymore."

"That's fine Harry we have to go anyway, Mad eye and Remus are waiting for us." Tonks said.

"Alright let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four months since the defeat and death of the dark lord Voldemort and Harry Potter has never been happier. His and Ginny's relationship has never been better in fact after tonight their relationship should get even better, because tonight was the night that Harry and Ginny will finally have sex with each other. Just thinking about it made Harry excited he and Ginny were finally making the last step in their relationship.

Ding Dong.

Ding Dong.

Hearing the doorbell ring Harry made his way over to the front door. Opening the door Harry came face to face with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. Looking Ginny over Harry saw much to his disappointment that she was wearing robes. Moving out of the doorway Harry said to Ginny, "Hi Ginny come on in."

"Hey Harry," Ginny replied as she came into his house. Walking into the living room Ginny noticed a table with candles on it and rose petals. Turning to Harry Ginny asked, "So what's all this?"

"This would be a romantic dinner," Harry said before pulling out a chair and motioning for Ginny to sit down.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said as she sat down.

"You're welcome now let me go and get the food," Harry told her as he went into the kitchen. Two minutes later Harry came back levitating two plates of steaks and potatoes as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses. Putting everything down Harry sat down and said, "Well let's eat."

**(Forty minutes later)**

After eating dinner Harry put everything away, once done he sat down on the couch next to Ginny. Moving over Harry kissed Ginny and asked, "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?"

"Yes I was waiting all day for this," Ginny said as she got up and dragged Harry upstairs to the master bedroom.

Laying down on the bed naked Harry waited for Ginny to come out of the bathroom. After waiting a couple of minutes Ginny came out of the bathroom wearing nothing at all. Looking Ginny over Harry immediately got an erection at the sight of her c-cup breasts and shaved pink pussy lips.

"Dam Ginny you're so hot," Harry said as he stroked his eight inch hard cock.

"Here let me do that for you," Ginny said as she got on her hands and knees and crawled over to Harry. Grasping Harry's cock Ginny pulled his for skin back and licked the head of his dick. In one quick motion she engulfed Harry's entire cock into her mouth and down her throat. Moving her head up and down Harry's cock Ginny licked the underside of his dick as she sucked him off.

"Oh god Ginny that feels so good," Harry moaned out as his cock hit the back of her throat again.

Deciding to speed things up Ginny took his cock all the way into her mouth and throat and began to hum around him. Humming around Harry's cock pushed him over the edge causing him to cum down her throat. Chocking on Harry's cum Ginny pulled his cock out of her mouth and swallowed all of his cum. Looking up to Harry Ginny licked the cum from her lips and said, "That was a lot of cum why don't you return the favor."

"I would love to," Harry said as Ginny lied down on her back and spread her legs apart.

Laying between Ginny's legs Harry spread her pussy lips apart with his fingers and lick around the edges of Ginny's pussy. Licking her insides Harry stuck his tongue in and out of Ginny causing her to moan out in pleasure. Noticing Ginny's clit Harry stuck it in his mouth and suckled on it while he shoved two fingers into her.

"Harry I'm so close just one more and I'll cum," Ginny moaned out.

Shoving a third finger into Ginny pushed her over the edge making her orgasm. Screaming out Ginny came down from her orgasm as Harry licked up all of her juices. Not giving Ginny a chance to breath Harry, moved up and positioned his cock at the entrance of her pussy and entered her quickly causing Ginny to scream out as another orgasm hit her. Thrusting in and out of Ginny Harry continued to go as fast and deep as he could sending pleasure throughout Ginny's entire body. After a couple of minutes of thrusting Ginny had one final orgasm and clamped down on Harry's cock causing him to cum inside of her. Pulling out of Ginny Harry laid down next to her as he tried to catch his breath.

Looking over at Ginny Harry noticed that she was passed out from her orgasms. "Huh well we will talk tomorrow I guess, for now sleep."


End file.
